Advancements in the television and broadcasting sector have led to the development of various technologies and broadcasting platforms that are changing the way consumers' access and view media content. Broadcasting platforms usually refer to the types of networks that are used to deliver a broadcast feed to the viewer. A network provider (network operator) usually decides what shows (programming content) to air in the upcoming broadcast year and when to air them. A programming schedule defines an aggregate capacity of non-programming airtime, which may be filled with various non-programming content, such as commercials, promos, and/or the like. Thereafter, based on the programming schedule, the programming content and the non-programming content may be broadcasted, to be viewed on various computing devices (e.g., televisions) by the viewers.
Traditionally, the network provider broadcasts the same programming and non-programming content through a subscribed channel to the viewers within different regions. However, in certain scenarios, the received non-programming content may not be relevant to the preferences, likes, or dislikes of viewers due to their respective regions. In such scenarios, it may be difficult for the network provider to broadcast the content through different channels for viewer residing in different regions. Such problem may be tackled but requires installation of substantial infrastructure and resources that may increase overall operating and maintaining cost of the network provider.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.